You are my inspiration
by arvisha
Summary: Pertama kalinya Severus Snape berkencan dengan Lily Evans di Hogsmeade. Apa yang terjadi? Dibuat untuk Snape Day 2013.


Para tokoh di bawah ini bukan milik saya. Milik JK Rowling tercinta tentunya.

Lily Evans berkencan dengan Severus Snape di Hogsmeade?

Lily Evans membenarkan lilitan syalnya, sepasang mata hijaunya tak henti menatap keluar jendela Hog's Head yang berdebu tebal. Gelas kedua berisi _Butterbeer_ sudah hampir kosong lagi. Sudah 3 jam ia menanti kedatangan seseorang di bar yang kumuh ini. Beberapa orang yang berpenampilan aneh berulang kali melirik ke arahnya. Tempat ini bukan tempat terlarang untuk siswa Hogwarts, tapi memang jarang dikunjungi para siswa itu. Masih banyak bar yang lebih layak untuk dikunjungi, seperti Three Broomsticks atau Madam Puddifoot's, namun orang yang dinantinya itu tidak mau ke sana. Dia tidak mau pertemuan ini diketahui banyak orang. Maka dipilihlah bar kumuh yang sangat jarang dikunjungi siswa Hogwarts ini.

Lily sudah hampir kehilangan kesabarannya. Tidak biasanya Severus telat, apalagi sampai 3 jam! Lily sudah berdiri dari kursinya, ketika dari jauh tampak seorang remaja laki-laki berjubah hitam menghampiri bar tersebut. Laki-laki itu berjalan dengan cepat dan sering menoleh ke belakang, tampak khawatir ada yang mengikuti. Tak lama kemudian laki-laki itu masuk ke Hog's Head dan langsung menemukan Lily yang sudah tampak sangat kecewa.

"Maafkan aku Lils.. aku dikerjai James dan teman-temannya… aku berusaha menghindar dan menunggu sampai mereka masuk kembali ke aula Gryffindor..", kata Severus Snape sembari mengatur napasnya.

"Huuuh.. gara-gara mereka lagi! Aku hampir saja pergi, jika tidak melihamu bergegas kemari. Bayangkan Sev, aku sudah menunggu selama 3 jam! Sudah menghabiskan 2 gelas Butterbeer. Butterbeer milikmu yang sudah kupesan pun sekarang sudah dingin. Selain itu, tempat ini menyeramkan, penuh orang asing berpakaian aneh. Pria bertudung itu tak hentinya menatapku! Kalau bukan demi kau, aku tak mau ke sini!", omel Lily.

"Lily, maaf.. aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku sudah berupaya sembunyi dari mereka, entah mengapa mereka selalu menemukanku. Aku dikerjai sampai akhirnya mereka lelah sendiri. Mereka curiga aku akan menemuimu di luar sekolah, Mereka sangat marah karena kau tak ada di sekolah maupun di Hogsmeade. Yah, karena mereka mengira aku akan menemuimu, mereka mengikutiku terus menerus dan mengerjaiku, Aku baru saja membersihkan bom kotoran terakhir yang mereka lemparkan", jelas Snape.

"Ok, kali ini kau kumaafkan. Alasanmu dapat kuterima. Yah mereka memang memiliki sesuatu yang dapat menemukanmu", ujar Lily seraya duduk kembali.

"Apa? Mereka memiliki sesuatu yang terus menerus bisa menemukanku? Semacam alat pencari jejak? Benda buatan _muggle_ yang berupa lempengan besi yang ditempelkan ke tubuh itu?" ujar Snape panik dan mencari-cari sesuatu yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"Hahaha.. tak usah panik begitu Sev, duduklah dulu, pesan lagi _Butterbeer_-mu, nanti kujelaskan"

Severus Snape menatap sebal Lily yang masih menertawainya, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. Lily tertawa, artinya marahnya sudah hilang dan tak ada lagi yang perlu dicemaskan. "Aku habiskan yang ini dulu, pesananmu", ujarnya.

"Tapi kan itu sudah dingin..", tukas Lily.

"_Never mind_, lagi pula di sini jauh lebih hangat dari pada di luar", ujar Snape malu-malu. "Jelaskan padaku tentang alat penyadap itu", sambungnya.

"Aah.. kita kan ke sini bukan mau membahas James dan gerombolannya", ujar Lily. "Ok, ok, aku jelaskan, jangan menatapku seperti itu Sev..", sambuung Lily begitu menatap mata hitam Snape yang mulai menghujam.

"Mereka memiliki semacam peta yang dapat mendeteksi siapapun orang yang mereka cari. Nama orang yang mereka cari terpampang di peta itu, lengkap dengan lokasinya", jelas Lily.

"PETA? Ah pantas.. mereka selalu menemukanku. Jadi mereka tau kalau aku ada di sini?" tanya Severus Snape kembali panik.

"Hmm.. sepertinya tidak, peta itu hanya berlaku ketika kita berada di Hogwarts. Aku sudah mengeceknya".

"Bagaimana kau tahu?

"Ah tentu saja aku tahu. Aku kan juga korban penguntitan mereka. Ke manapun aku pergi mereka tahu. Awalnya aku pikir mereka mencoba menghafalkan jadwalku. Jadi aku coba mengubahnya, ternyata mereka pun tahu. Sampai akhirnya aku menemukan Pettigrew sendirian di lantai tujuh, di seberang permadani hias Barnabas The Barmy."

"Sedang apa kau di sana?" potong Snape.

"Ah, aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja, tak sengaja menemukan Pettigrew sendirian dan tampak ketakutan. Aku pun mendekatinya, dia tambah ketakutan. Saking takutnya, dia berlari menjauhiku dan menjatuhkan perkamen yang dipegangnya. Aku melihat peta Hogwarts dan menemukan namaku tepat pada lokasi itu".

"Hmm.. begitu caranya, lalu kau apakan perkamen itu?"

"Aku letakkan kembali dan kupanggil dia untuk memberitahunya bahwa perkamennya terjatuh. Sepertinya dia tidak tahu bahwa aku sudah melihat perkamennya itu. Aku pun mencoba membuktikan cara kerja peta itu. Aku pergi ke tempat-tempat tertentu untuk memancing James mencariku, dan ternyata benar.. dia selalu berhasil menemukanku. Tapi kalau di luar Hogwarts, dia tidak bisa menemukanku. Makanya, aku berangkat paling pertama ke Hogsmeade, sebelum mereka turun ke aula besar, jadi mereka tak bisa menemukanku".

"Ah, jadi kau sudah sangat lama berada di sini, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah".

"Ya, aku sudah lama sendirian di sini, sendirian lagi, Huu… untungnya kau datang juga, kalau tidak aku akan masuk menerobos ke asramamu sampai menemukanmu kemudian melemparimu sekantong bom kotoran", ujar Lily.

"Percayakah, jika itu kau lakukan, aku takkan membersihkannya, akan kusimpan sebagai kenangan", ujar Snape menggoda.

"Haha... kau jorok", ujar Lily tertawa geli

"Itu kan karena perbuatanmu, jadi kau yang membuatku jorok", Snape menimpali.

"Ok, ok, kita bicarakan hal lain ya".

"Hmm.. kita harus menghentikan mereka Lils, tak enak rasanya terus menerus diikuti seperti ini".

"Menghentikannya? Bagaimana caranya? Aku tak mau ah kalau berbuat curang, sama saja seperti mereka dong. Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dicemaskan. Kita kan ke sini untuk membicarakan hal lain. Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk tugas Telaah _Muggle_-ku, Sev".

"Aku? Telaah _Muggle_? Aku kan tidak pernah mengambil pelajaran itu. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pelajaran itu. Lagipula kau kan sudah mengetahui banyak tentang _muggle_, untuk apa kau mengambilnya?"

"Kau kan banyak membaca Sev. Kau sering ke perpustakaan _muggle_. Wawasanmu tentang _muggle _cukup luas. Ayolah..".

"Hupft.. baiklah, apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Huaaa… kau baik sekali Sev..", ujar Lily mencium pipi Snape.

"Upz.. wajahmu jadi merah, yah setidaknya jadi tidak terlalu pucat ya Sev", goda Lily.

"Sudahlah Lils, jangan menggodaku terus, aku batalkan nih niat membantumu", ancam Snape dengan muka masih memerah.

"Hahaha.. kau ini… Ok, ok, kita serius nih. Aku mau kau membagi wawasanmu mengenai sejarah berdirinya kerajaan Inggris Raya. Kau kan selain ahli ramuan, juga ahli sejarah", puji Lily.

"Sejarah berdirinya Inggris Raya? Ah, kau kan juga sudah tahu Lils, kau belajar tentang itu di sekolahmu yang dulu kan? Guru Telaah _Muggle_-mu tidak menjelaskan? Di buku-buku sejarah sihir, hal itu juga sedikit disinggung, aku pernah mendengar penjelasan Prof. Binss di kelas mengenai Merlin dan King Arthur.."

"Aku lebih suka mendengar penjelasanmu, Sev.. " potong Lily.

"Hmm.. Baiklah, mana perkamen dan penamu?"

"Upz, aku lupa membawanya, _sorry_.."

"Lily, kau mau belajar, tapi kau tak membawa apapun untuk menulis?", tegur Snape.

"Oh, jangan marah lagi Sev, tunggu sebentar ya, aku keluar untuk membeli.."

"Tidak usah, tetaplah duduk. _Accio _perkamen dan pena!" seru Snape.

"_Accio_?" Mantra panggil? Kau sudah menguasainya? Itu kan baru dipelajari tahun depan.. Ah, kau memang hebat Sev, tak salah aku memilihmu", rayu Lily.

"Sudahlah Lils, kau juga pintar, walau kadang ceroboh. Ok, kau mau mulai dari mana?".

"Huuh… memujiku kemudian menjatuhkanku. Dari awal tentunya. Aku bingung dengan berbagai macam versi yang aku dapatkan, bingung juga dengan daerah-daerah kekuasaan, berbagai dinasti, perang, perluasan daerah, perpecahan, serta semua raja dan ratunya".

"Lily, itu kan sejak abad ke-5 M, akan memerlukan waktu berhari-hari untuk menjelaskannya".

"Ah, aku betah mendengar penjelasanmu, Sev. Cepatlah dimulai,"

"Ok, perhatikan ya, agar lebih mudah aku akan menunjukkanmu perbandingan daerah kekuasaan dulu, Ini gambar Inggris raya yang sekarang", ujar Severus Snape seraya menggambar peta Inggris.

"Ah, dengan cara ini lebih mudah dimengerti Sev. Kau menginspirasiku untuk mengerjakan tugas lebih baik. Sejarah itu tidak harus menyangkut tanggal dan nama-nama yang memusingkan saja. Ada cara lain agar lebih menarik dan mudah diingat! Dengan gambar-gambar. _Thanks _Sev".

Mereka berbincang sampai pelayan bar mengusir mereka pulang, "Kalian murid Hogwarts kan? Cepat pulang sebelum aku mengabarkan pada kepala sekolah, bahwa ada 2 murid bandel yang belum pulang sampai begitu larut!", hardiknya.

"Oops.. jam berapa ini? Jam 10 malam Sev, Gerbang sudah dikunci ya, haduh, bagaimana kita masuk?"

"Kirim kabar saja Aberforth, kurasa kakakmu memang perlu mengetahui bahwa ia kehilangan 2 muridnya. Toh, kami juga sudah tidak bisa masuk kan. Gerbang sudah dikunci", ujar Severus.

"Aberforth? Dia…" Lily kebingungan.

"Lily, perkenalkan, ini adalah Aberforth Dumbledore, adik kepala sekolah kita. Sebaiknya kita langsung menghadap kepala sekolah saja, kita memang sudah melanggar peraturan, sudah seharusnya diberi detensi.

"Huuuh.. Severus Snape. Diam-diam, kau selalu mengetahui hal-hal yang orang tidak tahu. Baiklah, kali ini aku tidak mengadu. Asal kalian berjanji tidak membocorkan rahasiaku pada siswa lainnya. Akan kuhubungi Hagrid agar dia membukakan pintu untuk kalian, namun, tetap siap menerima hukuman jika kalian bertemu salah seorang guru. Jaga Evans baik-baik Snape", ujar Aberforth.

"Terima kasih Abe, tentu saja akan kujaga Lily, selalu!", kata Severus.

"_Thanks _Mr. Dumbledore", ujar Lily.

Mereka pun berjalan bergandengan tangan sampai depan gerbang Hogwarts, dan Hagrid sudah menanti mereka di gerbang, "Lily! Severus! Ke mana saja kalian sampai larut malam begini? Ah, untung saja ada yang memberikanku kabar. Kalian tidak ke…"

"Ssstt.. Hagrid, jangan beritahu siapa-siapa ya, _please… _aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Maafkan aku dan Sev ya membuatmu susah..", potong Lily.

"Ah baiklah, cepatlah kalian masuk, sudah sangat dingin di sini".

"_Thanks _Hagrid", ujar Lily manja.

"Terima kasih", ujar Severus dengan kaku.

Lily dan Severus pun berjalan memasuki halaman kastil dengan bergegas, udara bertambah dingin. Severus mengantar Lily sampai di depan lukisan Fat Lady. "Sampai jumpa Lils".

"Sampai jumpa, Sev. Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Kau memberitahuku banyak hal, kau memang inspirasiku", ujar Lily.

Severus Snape tersenyum, "Kaulah yang merupakan inspirasiku Lily. Aku banyak membaca dan belajar untuk dirimu. Agar bisa berbincang banyak denganmu. Agar selalu bisa membantumu, Selalu", ucapnya dalam hati.


End file.
